


Memory

by mewringo13



Series: BotW 1st Anniversary [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Food Fight, Target Practice, Wounds, Zelda knows first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Prompt #2 for March 2nd, 2018Link was training with Revali till an accident happens, shenanigans and angry birbs ensue.





	Memory

Link was at the flight range for a training session with Revali, on the princess’ orders of course.

The cocky Rito immediately turned it into a contest of skill, pulling out multiple bomb arrows and obliterating the targets with ease. Link, on the other hand, was using ordinary arrows and taking aim from his perch, matching Revali’s pace of bullseyes.

Soon the flying archer’s quiver was running on empty, and he began pulling out shock arrows after slinging the last bomb arrow into a target. 

The gusts changed unexpectedly, changing the arrows trajectory as he let it fly free from his bow and neither of them could have predicted what happened next.

The arrow flew right in Link’s direction, sinking into his shoulder, making the Hylian shriek and drop his bow from the sudden surge of electricity that made his body seize up.

Revali smirked. Even if it wasn’t his intention, the stoic knight had it coming to him. 

The Rito archer flew down to make sure Link was relatively okay, startled to see him stagger to his feet and glare at Revali with steely cold eyes.

“You bastard! You shot me!” Link growled at the shocked archer, never did he hear a peep from the Hylian, let lone hearing him being cussed out by the one that he prodded at every chance he got.

“I didn’t  _ shoot you _ ,  **you** were in the way,” Revali deflected as he crossed his arms and scowled.

Link inhaled a deep breath, utterly peeved from the prickly response from the Rito champion, and did his best to keep his cool, “Says the one that claims to be the best archer in your tribe.”

Revali’s feathers fluffed out when Link’s words sunk in, “I can make it two arrows stuck into you, you crass knight. Or would you rather have the Princess find out you’ve got a mouth on you?”

Link was unaffected by the threat and continued his icy glare.

Revali followed through with his threat and shot an arrow into one of the knight’s thighs, making Link wince, but he didn’t fall to his knees. Feeling somewhat satisfied with getting a few shots into the aloof knight, he turned around dramatically as he prepared a gust of wind.

“Revali- Think fast!” Link shouted from behind, making the Rito snap his head.

A hydromelon flew into his face and lodged itself into his beak, effectively muzzling Revali. Link was starting a food fight in retaliation for the arrows stuck into him, flinging durians, raspberries- anything he could reach and send flying towards the Rito champion.

* * *

Later that night, they returned to the castle for a meeting with the other Champion’s. Link refused to dislodge the melon attached to Revali’s beak, and none of the other Rito were capable of removing it either. Link had removed the feathers from the shock arrow, and pulled the arrowhead out of his thigh. Unfortunately the head of the shock arrow was too deep to remove on his own, left it alone to be treated in the castle infirmary.

Zelda immediately dashed down to the welcome gate once she heard Link returned. Once she saw him limping and favoring his one side, the color in her face drained.

“What happened to you, Link?” she gasped as she ran over to him to help him to the infirmary.

“Had an accident while training, nothing more.” He spoke bluntly to hide his disdain, “My leg is fine, I still have a tip embedded in my shoulder.”

“You’re far from fine, now let me see that shoulder.”

He groaned as he unbuckled his belts and holsters, letting them fall to the floor as he hiked up his stained champion’s tunic, letting Zelda gently pull it over his head, gasping at the gash and the shattered tip sticking out, pulsating with magic energy.

“I’ve got to pull it out, it looks as if it shattered when you got hit… If I do it fast enough, you should still be numb from the electricity coming from it,” Zelda mused as she examined his wound.

“Just do it already.”

The princess removed her gloves and picked up a tweezer, gently teasing out each piece of the arrowhead and placing them into a metal bowl. Never once did she see her knight protector flinch or utter a single noise as she worked.

“This is going to need stitches… you were cut pretty deep,” Zelda spoke as she moved from her place, grabbing a needle, a spool of thread, and some alcohol, “This is going to sting a bit…”

Link nodded as she patched him up.

“So I take that melon lodged onto Revali’s beak was also an accident as well?” She prodded as she threaded another stitch into him, throwing the knight off his guard as pain shot across his shoulder, his mind reeled from the wound.

“Ah ha! You were just putting up a front after all!” Zelda just finished the last stitch, poking around the wound.

“No, no I wasn’t.” Link hissed through his teeth, “I threw the melon after he shot me and proceeded to mock me. I became furious because he ruined the tunic you made for me.”

Zelda was dumbfounded, “You were mad... because your clothes were ruined? Not because he insulted you?”

Link looked over his shoulder to lock his gaze with hers, nodding bashfully in response.

“Who knew the most accomplished knight in the kingdom was so  _ vain _ ?” the Princess snickered as she washed the wound with some alcohol and bandaged it up.

“Shut up,” Link sulked, wincing from the burning alcohol.

“Is that the way you speak to a lady, let alone your sovereign?”

Link remained silent, one of his ways to avoid his problems.

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, little did she know that their communication skills would put them in a hard place in the near future.


End file.
